


A Type

by VampirePaladin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Buffy definitely has a type, and Norrington fits it.





	A Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! I went a little past 300 words, sorry.

Maybe Buffy had a type. She didn’t always go for the immortal, handsome beings, but it was a recurring trend.

They’d met when hunting down a nasty sea demon. Each had assumed the worst of the other, but after a brief fight they realized they were on the same side and vanquished Crustacius together. There had been more encounters between the two. They’d worked together time and time again.

Now Buffy found herself going to the marina. He was standing on the docks looking out over the waves. His posture was impeccable. It reminded her of the soldiers she sometimes she saw on Veteran’s Day.

“Ms. Summers,” the man greeted her as he turned from the waves to face her. He always called her that, never by her first name.

“Norrington.” It was the only name he’d given her.

“What brings you to the marina?”

“I was looking for you.” She walked closer to him. 

“Is there something you require my assistance with?” He was handy in a fight, particularly with swords.

“No, I came to see you.” She stopped in front of him, close enough that she could see every detail in his eyes. “What are you?”

“I’m just a man of the sea.”

“Don’t. I’ve been the Slayer for too long to just accept a vague answer. What are you?” 

“I guess you could call me a guardian of sorts. Neptune offered to save my life, in exchange I deal with threats to the oceans, those that live in it, and those that work on it. Is that a sufficient answer, Ms. Summers?”

“It is.”

Their eyes were locked as the sea breeze brushed against their skin. She wanted this. She wanted him. She could feel his breath, he was warm. He reached out one hand and then stopped. It was enough of a sign for Buffy. She moved in and kissed him, claiming his lips as her own. He returned the kiss awkwardly after a moment of hesitation.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” Norrington said, the softest hint of a British accent seeping into his voice, “I am a touch out of practice.”

“Well then,” Buffy said with a playful smile, “I guess I’ll have to help you get back into practice.”

“I suppose you will.”

A group of zombies emerged from the cargo hold and onto the deck of a nearby cargo ship. Buffy and Norrington spun from each other to face the oncoming threat. Buffy had pulled out a stake and Norrington pulled out a saber that had been concealed nearby.

“It would appear, Ms. Summers, that we will have to postpone our conversation while we entertain our guests.”

“Call me, Buffy.” She glanced over at him.

The corner of his lips turned up. “James.” 

“I knew that already. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Together the two rushed towards the horde of zombies, wood and steel piercing undead flesh as easily as it cut through the air, protecting one another with barely a word needed to be said.


End file.
